


Catch A Falling Star

by zaltanna



Series: Fallen Star [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Depression, Fallen Star AU, Fluff, Gift Fic, Holiday Fic Exchange, Jean loses his mind over a belly button, M/M, One Shot, Star!Marco, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaltanna/pseuds/zaltanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's always loved stargazing. Has even claimed a star as his favorite. Yet what does he do when said star falls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch A Falling Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NovelistAngel23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelistAngel23/gifts).



> I had alot of fun with this! Hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.

Cold. Silent. The point overlooking the cove was where Jean had found himself, pissed and shivering. He’d gotten into a fight with his girlfriend and stomped out of the apartment with no jacket and no phone. He didn’t care he didn’t want his girlfriend blowing up his phone and pissing him off even more and the cold made him focus on something more than his anger. There wasn’t snow on the ground, but it was getting colder and colder with each passing day so it was a matter of time before it did snow. The waves rolling across the rocks of the cove was better on his ears then Connie and Eren yelling a room or two over playing their games and his phone going off constantly. Jean’s eyes had adjusted to the low light from the moon slowly as he’d left the small coastal town behind him. He had grown up next to Eren and Connie in the city, but he had enjoyed the trips to the nature preserves and national parks when he got a chance to take them. The great outdoors always made him forget his troubles and responsibilities and enjoy what it offered. Which at the current moment was silence and a complete enjoyment of being alone with his thoughts.

Jean came across a boulder and leaned against it, taking a deep slow breath. Watching his breath fog as he let it out. He didn’t want to think about his problems right now so he tried hard to recall memories from his past. Most of them involved Eren and Connie. Not helping. Shoving his hands into his pockets, his fingers grazed against the rock he always carried around with him. It was something he found back home. A rock that he didn’t think came from this planet but he had no idea, really, if it did as he never studied rocks or geology or whatever that science was. The rock had become a sort of grounding object for him. Jean always looked up at the sky whenever he touched it, no matter if he was inside or not. This moment was no different and his eyes shifted up to the starry night sky. Looking for the familiar constellations for this time of year and finding the one he was looking for his eye’s darted to the familiar place in the night sky. He didn’t see it. His heart ached a tiny bit as he sighed. He hadn’t seen ‘his’ star in the sky the last few times he happened to look up to see it. Which hadn't been often since high school. Jean realized that it probably had died. Died millions of years ago and he’d missed the last night he could have seen it. Memories slowly came to him as his mind wandered to the times he’d star gazed with his mother.

_“Hey Jeanbo do you know where my favorite star is?”_

_Jean looked over at his mother who was sitting next to him in the truck bed, snuggled up in a blanket with a thermos in her hands looking up at the night sky. He smiled and leaned his head back against the cab window._

_“It's in between Cetus and Pisces.” He said pointing at it._

_“Good.”_

_“Why is it your favorite? There's tons more other stars in the sky.”_

_His mother blinked, appearing thoughtful for a moment before responding, “I'm not sure. It isn't as bright as the others. It's twinkle is different. Though not everything about something has to be perfect to like it. It also cheers me up when I look it. None of the others do what that one does.”_

_Jean’s eyes shifted up trying to find his favorite. Finding it he smiled. Knowing it was there gave him some comfort. As it always did when he looked up at it. He wondered how long it would be up there. Stars did have a longer life than humans. Though these stars were millions to billions of years old if not more. Many no doubt died and their light had yet to fade because of how far away they were._

More memories drifted to the mind. Some he honestly couldn't remember having made with his mom. They went out about two times a week to the family farm, owned by one of his dad's relatives, to star gaze. No matter the weather or time of year. Yet as Jean got older and had to focus more on his studies and his mom got burdened with financial troubles their trips became less and less. That didn't stop him from pursuing stargazing as a hobby. He had preferred to keep it a hobby because it was more than money to him.

He squeezed the rock again. Grateful that it kept him home. Planted in his memories. The back of his neck prickled. Someone or something was watching him. Jean shivered and turned around. He didn't see anyone or anything. But that didn't mean they weren't out there. Jean stood up groaning. He figured he'd better get back. Try to salvage what was left of his relationship and leave before he became somethings next meal or some ones next victim.

Jean's eyes found the familiar path back down through the woods. People had come up here often enough that it was ground down. That feeling of being watched didn't leave him as he walked and he started scanning both sides of the path as he walked it. Probably was a predator. Cougar no doubt. He just hoped it decided not to chase him. The town was at the bottom of the hill. Still a 10 minute walk.

Someone, appearing to be a man, came out from behind the trees as Jean walked faster. His black hair was short and parted in the middle and his skin was also dark but twinkled like the night sky because of the freckles splattered all over his skin. His eyes were pitch but almost seemed to glow. He followed Jean because Jean had something of his. But he was in no hurry to get it. If Jean still had it. It was safe. The boy that had watched him so inquisitively was now a man who was holding onto a piece of rock that he had called his favorite for years.

~~~

“Jean! Are you going to take me to the airport tomorrow or not?!” A woman with short shoulder length brown hair and green eyes demanded.

Jean sighed moving away from his girlfriend. He had thought they were doing better over the last month. But he was an idiot knowing tip toeing around sensitive topics was only a bandaid. He’d lost interest in her and he wasn't sure why. It wasn't the fact she was away at college. If anything that saved their relationship until now because he could hide his body language from her. There wasn't another girl either and he wasn't depressed. Jean was just no longer feeling the connection. Then Becca wanted to come back for Thanksgiving break. Hoping she’d change her mind, but she was insistent. Having her physically around just reminded him of the fact he no longer loved her. “

No. I'll leave you some money for a cab to take in the morning.” Jean replied not meeting her gaze, grabbing his jacket and throwing it on, “You can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch.”

She tried to protest more, but Jean left his room before she could rope him into more. Walking to the living room a few seconds later Connie and Eren had controllers in their hands but they had paused their game.

“Jean I-”

Jean shook his head. Silencing Eren before he could finish. He wasn't in the mood to talk about this. Especially with Eren. Even though he knew they were trying to help. Eren visibly sighed and didn't try to speak up. Connie just pretended like it was none of his business and confident they nor Becca would like to continue Jean opened the door and left the apartment.

Shoving his hands into his pocket Jean briskly walked to the edge of town. His feet crunching in the snow. It had been snowing for a few days and had stopped that morning. But it was a biting cold as there was no wind. He needed to clear his head and the point overlooking the cove was where his feet were automatically taking him.

Just as Jean made it to the familiar path his phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to look at the text. He took a deep breath as he let out all his tension. That simplified things. Shoving his phone back in his pocket he continued on his way. Letting his mind completely wander, his fingers patted the stone. Jean immediately felt grounded. He was astounded that a little weird rock could make him feel so much better.

Suddenly a twinkle caught his eye and he blinked trying to figure out where it was coming from. It was a faint twinkle but still overpowering. Noticing it was in front of him he decided to follow it. Jean picked up his pace until he was running up the path. The urge to get to the light had just hit him and he wasn't sure why it felt right just that it did. Soon he burst out onto the point breathlessly. Catching his breath he noticed he wasn't alone. Someone was up here with him and Jean realized the twinkle that had caught his attention was coming from a man who was leaning on the boulder.

Jean guessed it was a man because he couldn't quite tell if it was male or female because the light was shining from the man's skin. Eyes adjusting to the light he noticed more about the man. His black hair was short. Seeming to part on each side of his forehead. His eyes reflected the night sky they were so deep and reflective and his skin was tan but each of his freckles were glowing. Jean blinked mouth gaping open as he realized this man was the one twinkling.

“Hi Jean.” The man spoke up. Voice bright and deep.

Jean couldn't talk for a bit. He was so captivated by this man. He couldn't possibly be from Earth. He had to have been dreaming. He probably was. Had probably slipped running up the path and knocked himself out.

“H-how do you know my name?” He asked trying to be rational.

A chuckle escaped the man's throat, seeming to echo around them, “I've been watching you Jean. Watching you for years.”

Jean furrowed his brow, this guy was messing with him, “You're a creeper. I've never met you before.”

The man laughed from his stomach, “How does that make me a creeper when I chose to watch you. I chose you instead of being assigned someone.”

Yeah the guy was really messing with him, or his brain was trying to make sense of all of his stress, “That. Who the fuck watches someone for years? Fucking creep.”

The man could only laugh more and it just seemed too eerie to Jean and he booked it back down the path. He didn’t give a damn if he was being followed or not he’d file a restraining order or something once he knew if this was real or not. Suddenly Jeans foot went one way and his body the other and he rolled a few feet coming to a stop with his head pointing towards the bottom of the path. He tasted iron and he sat up, spitting to the side. He’d busted his lip in the tumble.

Grumbling he stood up, he’d run all the way up here and didn’t slip once. Now he’d practically done a faceplant running from some creep. An exotic creep. Jean couldn’t shake how beautiful he looked. That didn’t justify him being a creep though. There were quite a few girls from high school who were absolutely gorgeous, but they were crazy stalkers. Not a good combo. That’s how they sucked you in, so stunning you couldn’t say no, then BAM! they were texting or calling you every hour or wondering why you weren’t responding fast enough or why you don’t want to hang out constantly and other uselessly needy bull shit. He could handle needy within reason but that was waaaay too damn needy.

Standing up and checking the path for more ice Jean almost headbutted the creep. Jumping back a few feet he dropped into a defensive position, to which the man raised an eyebrow.

“Why is this so weird Jean? You’ve found me without fail every time you looked at the sky. Then you just stopped looking. You didn’t even see me fall.” The man said voice growing cold and lethal and Jean swore the man’s skin got darker.

Jean couldn’t answer the man it was just to...weird. What did the guy even mean ‘You didn’t even see me fall?’ He hadn’t known anyone who had fallen, “Listen man you’re creeping me out. Either get your head back on straight and leave me alone or I’m going to the cops.”

Just as it dawned in the man that Jean had no clue who he was the twinkle Jean had come up here to find just went out. The emotion just seemed to have left the man and Jean felt a suffocating coldness and the man almost melded in with the night sky his skin was so dark. Even his eye’s were pitch.

“I should never have fallen.” He said softly to soft for Jean to hear. Then he vanished.

Jean startled. The guy was just here and now he wasn’t. Yet the cold...sadness lingered. Still giving him the creeps. A cold shiver went down Jeans back and he shoved his hands back in his pockets. It was time for him to head home. It had gotten way too creepy, way too fast. His lip still stung and it would be nice and bruised and plump in the morning. Great. Just what he needed for a job interview. Sighing he started his walk back home, hoping a pack of ice would stop the swelling a bit. Everything that had just happened he’d never tell a soul. Where would he start? How would he explain the exotic creep? He even had a hard time wrapping his head around it. Sleep was probably his best option. Think about it tomorrow after he’d gotten a good few hours of rest.

~~~

A breathy defeated sigh left Jean. Another turn down for a job. Even after the interview. He’d sincerely hoped to get the job. He was tired of donating plasma. Which, while it paid some bills, wasn’t anything to live off of. He missed working. It kept his mind focused, kept him from thinking about things he shouldn’t. Kept him wanting his freedom his way and not by anyone else’s way. His luck was wearing thin lately and he had wondered what he had done to piss it off. His grounding rock didn’t ground him anymore. It just felt like a rock now but try as he might he couldn’t just toss it somewhere, something was telling him to keep it.

Even though the sun was out the temperature was still cold enough for him to shove his hands in his pockets. He would be glad when it got just a bit warmer. Jean sat down on a bench in the town square, trying to decide if he should job hunt some more today or go home and take a shower. It was still early enough he could put a few more applications in, but there really wasn’t much left to apply for. He’d applied for all the open positions, even those he wasn’t qualified for. Hoping for something, anything. Jean’s mind was so deep in thought he didn’t see someone sit down next to him until he spoke with a deep playful voice he recognized.

“I’m sorry about the other day.”

Jean startled and looked to his right. It was the same creep from the other night. Only his skin was tan, his eyes were a whiskey brown and he wasn't wearing a jacket. Just some jeans and a t-shirt. He didn't appear to notice the temperature as far as Jean could tell.

“If you're going to keep spouting you've been watching me for years I'm going to let you know that there's a cop sitting over on the street corner looking out for speeders and I'm sure he’d take my report.”

The man shook his head, “No. I'm not here to keep saying that. I was...not myself the other night. I was lonely and sad.”

Jean blinked, being lonely was one thing being a total creeper because of it was another, but if he was willing to apologize then he was willing to be friendly, “Why were you lonely and sad?”

Whiskey eyes looked up at the sky, looking a bit pained but mostly just sad, “I miss home. I miss my family. You never really know what it's like to be alone until what you've grown up with is gone.”

“If you're so lonely why don't you go back home?” Jean asked. He knew that feeling of being totally and utterly alone. Even though he had Connie and Eren. Sometimes he did consider moving back home, even though he hated the city.

“I...I can't. I'd give anything to go home, but it's not possible.”

Jean's brain couldn't comprehend for a moment what the man meant, but instead of opening his mouth he thought about it a little bit. Some people couldn't to back home for various reasons who was he to be an ass and tell this guy he could. He took a breath figuring it didn't hurt to be nicer to the guy, “You obviously know my name. But I don't know yours.”

The man blinked at him, almost as if he was confused. Jean thought he wasn't going to answer and was going to tell him to disregard the question when he actually got an answer, “It's Marco.”

Pretty generic name, not one he heard often anymore. He liked it for some reason, “You been here long Marco?”

“...I've been here a while.” Marco replied slowly. He'd been there as long as Jean had, but he couldn't actually say it. He didn't want to upset Jean again. He didn't want to be lonely anymore.

“How long’s a while?”

“A few years.” Marco said still finding it hard to grasp time on a linear scale.

Jean shook his head, “No you haven't. I'd have seen you around before. This is a pretty small town and I've seen every inch of it since I moved here. So do your creepy thing if it makes you feel better.”

Marco looked at him, completely baffled. Jean was a weird human. Not one of the weirdest he'd witnessed but a weird one, “I've been here as long as you have. And I assure you I'm not a creeper.”

Jean sighed, “Fine. If you're not a creeper and you've never been into town before. How do you know my name?”

“Like I said the other day I've watched you. I've been watching over you since you first looked up at the sky and knew I was your favorite. I've watched you and your mother watch us.” Marco replied letting it all out but not quite all.

“Wait...wait. You're telling me you're a star? And not just any star but my favorite star?” Jean caught on quickly now that he'd accepted Marco was a...special snowflake.

Marco nodded, “I am. I'm only what's left of the consciousness of it. The rest of me died. Died when I fell here to Earth.”

“You...ho...Ok say I believe you what was I wearing when I first a said you were my favorite? And for my own curiosities sake why are you a guy and not a woman?” Jean asked trying really hard to stomach all this.

“You were wearing a big poofy gray and black jacket with black mittens and a blue and grey hat with a poofy pom pom on top. You were also eating with your mother in the back of one of those things.” Marco pointed at a truck at the light before continuing, “We stars don't have a gender we just exist. I just picked this form because it appealed to me.”

It dawned on Jean that he might have to explain some things to Marco. He understood some things but not others, “Ok I'll give you that. Did you just appear one day or did you like reanimate a dead person's body?”

“I...guess I just sort of appeared.” Marco replied unsure himself of how that worked.

Jean took a breath. At least he wasn't talking to a dead person. Well in one sense he was. He could also sense a warmth coming from Marco and he could swear the guys freckles were starting to glow. He shivered and remembered Marco wasn't wearing a jacket, “It's a bit cold out here. You want to grab some coffee and talk some more?”

“I don't feel cold.” Marco replied but he did like talking to Jean, “I'd like that though. Talking with you some more.”

“Ok. Coffee’s on me.” Jean said standing up. Marco stood up to and looked at him puzzled.

“Just that you don't have any money.” Jean added.

“Another concept I never had a need for.” Marco said finally understanding but kept his pace beside Jean.

Jean explained things late into the night with Marco. Doing his best to help the guy understand the world better. Some topics he diverted and others he would explain in a more private setting. Mostly though Marco wanted to know about him. What he didn't catch because Jean had stopped seeing him frequently and because he had fallen. So Jean told him about his mother and high school. Eren and Connie. The brief stint in college he did. The three girlfriends and one boyfriend he had. The few jobs he'd had over the years.

Marco could sense that Jean was unhappy like he was. For a few different reasons though. But it was nice to just talk with him. This boy who’d always looked up at him with wonder was now a man. A good man. In a rough patch but still a good man. He was completely captivated by him. Marco wanted to stay with Jean. He didn't know why just that he felt it would be good for them both.

Watching the freckled man in front of him, Jean decided to be his friend, and one that wouldn't just turn him in as a lab experiment for money. He felt the need to show Marco that not all humans were bad. It didn't take Jean long to work out Marco's body language. He took his time with answering and asking questions. Which Jean was sure he was keeping some things from him, but he wasn't worried about it.

The barista came over and let them know the coffee shop would be closing soon. Jean paid for his 5 cups of coffee and Marcos cup of tea. Marco followed him outside and he turned to him. Marco was beautiful during the day but at night Jean couldn't stop staring. Marco's freckles twinkled and his eye's were bright and Jean swore Marco took his breath away. Marco looked so much more beautiful at night. Marco looked at him and Jean realized he hadn't heard him speak.

“I think this is where humans say thank you.”

“It is. And thank you as well. The last several hours were very calming. I don't feel so lost now.” Jean responded.

“That's why I watch you Jean. So you're not so lost.”

Jean smiled, something he hadn't done in a while, “I'll see ya around. Don't get into trouble.”

Marco smiled the glowing freckles on his cheeks almost giving a tinkling sound as he did so. Jean started to walk away knowing he was in better spirits and that Marco was around. He no longer felt guilty for calling him a creep and no longer found him strange. He did hope to see Marco again soon. Jean wanted to know more about him specifically.

~~~

In the spare moments Jean could give to his thoughts they always worked themselves back to Marco. He was so captivated by him and it wasn't even in a romantic way. Jean just wanted to know more about Marco. He wanted to know what life as a star was like. He had the basic scientific understandings of a star's life but now that he knew they were actually sentient he was really curious. But how was life as a human treating him Jean wanted to know. It must be dull or it must be very exciting. Jean hoped it was the later.

Sometimes Jean would go back to the town square and wait a while hoping he would show up, but he didn't. He wanted to go look for him but he didn't know where he would be or even where to begin. So it was completely shocking and worrying to him when he saw Marco walking along the side of the road one evening as he was driving home from taking Connie to the airport. Jean almost missed him but as he got closer he realized it was Marco. Who else would walk around town in no jacket and his glowing freckles were hard to miss even if they were very faint.

Pulling over Jean called out to him. He looked up at Jean and Jean could tell he wasn't doing well. His eyes were murky and there appeared to be tear stains on his cheeks. Getting out of the car Jean ran up to him. He felt nothing but cold sadness. The same sadness he felt that first night he met him. The same sadness he felt right before Marco had disappeared.

Jean grabbed Marco’s hand, “It's me Jean. Can I take you someplace safer?”

Marco didn't know if he could answer but he knew Jean was trying to help him and he nodded his head.

Leading Marco to the car Jean got him in the front seat before he hurried back to the driver's side and started driving a little faster. Every now and then he looked over at Marco. He was still crying and starting to fade in and out between his beautiful tanned self and the dark of the night sky. Jean guessed Marco was feeling depressed and he gripped his hand. Jean didn't expect Marco to grip back but he did.

“You doing ok Marco?” Jean asked softly.

Marco took a few moments to answer, “No...I really want to go home. I don't belong here.”

Jean took a breath he couldn't make Marco stay if he didn't want to be here, “Then why don't you go home? I'll be ok without you.”

Marco shook his head and cried harder, “I can't. I'm stuck here. I fell and fallen stars don't go home.”

Jean gripped the steering wheel harder, somehow realizing it was his fault, “Marco I'll be ok. Really. If you want to finish up your death go ahead. To be honest I've been worried about you. It's been two months since the coffee shop. I just want you to be ok. Don't worry about how I'll feel.”

“I can't die Jean. We stars don't really die. We just become something else.” Marco replied squeezing Jeans hand harder.

Jean felt even worse now, he knew Marco had been a star long before he was even an idea in his parents minds, but he couldn't shake that there was a reason Marco stayed, “Hey…did you choose to fall?”

Marco nodded, “I could have lived much longer up there but I was so intrigued by you I wanted to meet you. This boy who got such a smile when he found me without fail. You who seemed so happy when he would show me off to his mother.”

Jean felt his stomach twist and contort, “Well you've met me. You're with me why are you still upset?”

“I didn't realize how much I would miss being up there. How much I would miss my brothers and sisters.” Marco answered looking over at Jean.

Biting his lip Jean felt pretty fucking terrible for making Marco cry and he didn't know how to make it better so he did his best, “You can stay with me. You can impose on me to your hearts content. But please don't be sad, you look better happy and inquisitive.”

Marco didn't know what he wanted. He just didn't realize falling would hurt this much. No one ever told him what it would be like because no one came back from falling. The best he could do was humor Jean, “Ok...but I can't help provide or anything. I don't know anything of that.”

“Don't worry too much about that. I've been meaning to move out, and now I can.” Jean replied knowing it wasn't much of an offer but glad Marco took it, “And hey I promise I won't try to get weird with you. But you are welcome to use me in whatever way to feel better.”

Marco blinked not quite understanding what he meant, “Ok...but I don't require food or sleep.”

Jean realized his offer was lost on Marco, “Well I meant if you need friendship or companionship that I can be that for you. I don't have friends besides Eren and Connie and I'm not romantically involved with anyone.”

Marco didn't quite get it still but if either one of them meant being closer to Jean he'd try it out, he just couldn't take being alone, “If either of them means I can be closer to you then I'll do that.”

“They both mean being closer to me.”

“What's the difference?” Marco asked knowing the way Jean mentioned it implied there was one.

Jean took a breath, Marco had stopped crying at least but no one was really ever ready to explain the difference between a friend and a lover, Gods help him if he had to explain that sometimes that line didn't exist for some people, “A friend is someone you just get used to being around and talking and having a good time with. A companion is someone who is more then that. They...well to put it in simple terms they are a mate.”

Marco had a general understanding of the word mate and he figured he had nothing to lose, “Well why don't we try both.”

Jean's face flushed and he tried not to stumble over his words, “Marco human mating is nothing like what you're probably used to.”

“Stars don't mate. We just are born. Space matter just gathers until we exist. Is it not the same with humans?”

Jean shook his head, face still flushed, “No. It takes some body parts in certain places and a bit of time. But nevermind about that though. We'll just start off with friendship for now.”

“Ok. What do I need to do?” Marco asked still thoroughly confused. He would try his best though.

“What we have done and are doing. Talking and being friendly. There's more involved but we'll get there when we get there. Just don't rush it. If you don't want to say something or can't you don't have to. We don't have to know everything about each other all at once.”

“I don't even know what to ask you…”

“Anything that pops into your mind.” Marco looked out the window in thought. What would be questions to ask? They had to pertain to Jean but his life as a star didn't leave him room to talk, just observe and think. This might be harder than he thought. Maybe Jean should ask him some questions first so he’d know what to ask, “Could you ask me some questions Jean so I know what to ask in return?”

Jean tapped the steering wheel trying to figure out what to ask a star. If Marco was having a difficult time trying to ask one then he might have to ask things of a different nature, “If stars don't mate then why do you call all the others in the sky your brothers and sisters?”

“We are the same kind. It's only fitting. Don't you call other humans that?” Marco asked.

“Brothers and sisters are relative's. I have a brother and we are related because of our mother and father. Other humans that aren't related generally are called friends.” Philosophical questions were not Jeans strong suit. Hell just answering questions based off what was just basic instinct and knowledge was hard to. He was just glad he hadn't had to come up with the words to describe things. Even other words.

Marco thought he understood a tiny bit, “So they are the same kind but by...blood?”

Jean nodded, “Yeah. That's one way of grasping it.”

“And this mother and father they...mated and you and your brother are the result?” Marco wasn't sure if that was the right word but it was the only one he knew that was used in connection with offspring.

“Yeah.” Jean replied knowing that that was a very simple way of understanding it, but he would not bring in genitalia to the conversation that was to much info to process for Marco.

Marco trudged onward grasping at ideas, “Your appearance and body were also a result of this mating?”

“It's called DNA and yes. Their DNA mixed together and this was the result.”

“Does your brother look exactly like you?”

“No. Some things are the same but I say he looks more like dad.”

Marco couldn't really think of other things to ask. He was caught up trying to figure out why he looked like all of his brothers and sisters. The only difference between them was size and age, and in terms of age he was still a very young star. Even their personalities were different. At least those that were old enough to have developed one. Maybe it was the same for humans.

Jean let the silence hang. He knew Marco was figuring things out and he was fine with that. It let him pay more attention to the road. Their conversation even seemed to have cheered Marco up. He wasn't fading anymore. In fact Jean swore the car was getting warmer. Almost as if Marco was regulating it subconsciously based on his mood. Then it hit him that Marco's appearance changed based on how he felt. That night in the woods and now. Marco was sad. Jean wouldn't go so far as to say depressed but it could have been.

The rest of the drive was silent like Jean had anticipated. But it wasn't uneventful. Marco fluctuated between sad and happy. Sometimes getting so sad the chill crept back in, but a reassuring squeeze from Jean brought him back around. What must it be like to be so totally alone? Jean hadn't a clue but Marco was fighting it and he'd help him fight it. Marco was to beautiful to let fade. He was so much brighter than all the other stars in the sky. He could never let him fade.

_Crickets chirped accentuating the sound of the light breeze through the grass. The moon was directly above and it was a warm night. Jean was climbing out of the truck carrying a blanket. His mother was setting up their snacks and tea. Laying it out he kicked off his shoes and laid down. His mom laying down next to him with a contented sigh._

_Jean liked the times when he could just stargaze. When his mother was wrapped in her own thoughts and staring at the same sky. He took in the familiar constellations finding himself so insignificant compared to them made his problems not seem so big._

_“Want some crackers Jeanbo?”_

_“Yeah. I'll take some tea to.” He said sitting up._

_His mother handed him a package of crackers and he opened it. Hearing his mother pouring him some tea as he ate. Taking the tea from her he sipped it and his eyes shifted over the sky looking for his star._

_Finding it he sighed happily. It was such a beautiful star. With an adorable twinkle and a presence that demanded attention despite being much dimmer than the others. Playful but graceful. Jean wished he could put some of it's stardust in a bottle and carry it as a lucky charm. He had a deep wish he could have it all to himself but it was so much more beautiful amongst the stars that just stardust was fine with him._

Pulling up in front of his apartment, Jean turned to Marco, “You can stay with me tonight. Don't mind Eren. He's a bit of an insomniac so don't let him keep you up.”

Marco didn't get what insomniac meant but he did grasp a bit about sleep, “I don't sleep.”

“Then what do you do? What have you done when you've left me?” Jean asked trying to figure out the sleeping arrangement so he was at least making an attempt at being nice.

“I've...I guess I just disappear. I don't really know Jean. As a star I just floated and burned and watched. I didn't need to sleep.”

Jean sighed, “Ok. Well I guess I can make you a spot on the floor. Lay around in it or don't it's your choice. But let's get you inside and out of those wet clothes.”

Marco didn't protest even though he didn't feel the cold. He watched Jean open his door and he did the same. Finding this mode of transportation primitive but intriguing. Jean was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs and he followed him up to the third floor.

Having nothing else to compare Jeans apartment to Marco couldn't give an opinion on it. All he could say was that Jean was ok with it. Since he seemed to be content with walking in. He heard sounds coming from somewhere in front of Jean. Marco hadn't heard them outside so they had to be coming from inside.

“Dammit Jean tell me when you’re coming home. You know I can't keep track of time.” A voice said from in front of Jean.

“I told you I dropped Connie off at the airport. Weather's get-”

“Oh come on Jean give a guy a heads up if you’re bringing a girl...Ah fuck! You brought home a guy. Thanks a lot Jean.” The voice started but changed as Marco peaked out from behind Jean to see a black haired guy with sea green eyes.

“Hey! I can't help that I like it up the ass as much as giving it. But-”

“No buts Jean. These are thin walls. If he's staying I'm going out for a few hours. You like guys a little more than you care to admit.”

“Eren really he's not-” Jean was silenced by a finger.

“No Jean. I'm going out.”

Jean sighed and walked to his room Marco following him curiously. He hadn't understood any of that. Jean remained quiet until the front door opened and closed a short time later.

“That was Eren. He's very embarrassed about hearing me and the people I please. So getting to sleep tonight will be nice and quiet.” Jean said while digging around for some clothes.

Marco cocked his head, “People you...please?”

Jean found the clothes he was looking for, “It goes back to what I was saying about a mate.”

Marco blinked. “It's a conversation we'll have later after you learn some more.”

Jean said hoping Marco would leave it there, “Here put these on while I dig around some more for a blanket and a pillow.”

Jean handed Marco a shirt and bottoms. Marco took them wordlessly and started to undress. Pulling his shirt off he reached to grab the clean one when he felt hands on his stomach. Looking down he found Jean so enraptured he found it odd, “Everything okay…?”

“Dude you have no belly button. No belly...button. Holy shit you really weren't born!” Jean yelled out.

“Jean I told you that. Why is it so weird?”

“It's not weird, just that I didn't really know if you were lying or just really simplifying the truth.” Jean said before his face flushed. If Marco didn't have a belly button did he have everything else that marked him as male? “I swear to god I'm not a creep but I uh need to know if you're really a male. Not that it'll change anything between us if you aren't I just remembered what you said about picking this form.”

Marco looked at Jean funny, “What?”

Jean just held up his finger before pulling the waistline of Marcos pants out a bit. Everything was there. Why the hell did he forget a belly button?

“Jean…”

“You have that but no belly button. Why did you forget the belly button? You don't even know how to use...that.” Jean said trying hard to wrap his mind around the fact Marco had a penis but he forgot the belly button.

“Use what Jean?”

“Nevermind that. I’m just having a hard time processing the fact you have a penis but not a belly button and usually it should be the other way around or just being really hung up about the penis.” Jean was starting to lose his mind over this minor detail.

Marco was entirely confused because Jean was confused, “Why is a belly button so important to you?”

“Because you're so perfect and beautiful and you actually forgot a belly button when you chose this form. So you're really not so perfect but you are.”

“Perfect implies I'm whole. Which I'm not.”

“You don't have to be whole to be perfect.”

“I don't understand Jean.”

“Just keep being you. Not having a belly button is ok. There’s also an outie belly button. Most turn inwards, but these one's turn outward. Eren’s turns outward. Flawed yes but still perfect.” Jean added trying to clarify.

“Jean I've never actually seen a belly button…” Marco said looking at him.

Jean hiked his shirt up pointing towards the indention in his stomach, “That's it. Nothing special. Though it does tell people you were born. So you not having one definitely enforces that.”

Marco reached out to touch Jean's stomach. Moving his finger over it and around in it. Jean chuckled.

Marco cocked his head.

“That tickles.”

Marco kept looking at him for an explanation.

“It's an odd but not unpleasant feeling.”

Looking at it some more Marco went back to changing, while Jean kept digging for a blanket and a pillow. Finding them he set them out on the floor. He knew Marco didn't sleep but it was for appearances sake in case Eren or Connie barged in.

“You don't have to sleep but I do and it is getting late and I do have to work tomorrow so I'll turn the lights out now.” Jean said before pulling his sleep pants on and turning off the light.

The street lamp outside cast its orange glow on the wall opposite the window. Lighting up the room still. Marco sat down and listened to Jean toss and turn until he was comfortable. Soon he could hear Jean's even breathing and he looked over to see him sprawled on the bed an arm hanging off and his mouth open, drooling.

So this was the concept of sleeping. But what kept them alive while their brains shut down? Marco figured out just enough to understand it but not enough to fully grasp it. He recalled the hours he'd asked questions at the coffee shop and those he'd asked earlier and he wished he hadn't lived life as a star. All they really did was observe. They hardly interacted even with their own kind. Marco knew that in Jean's life span already he knew a lot but not everything. One brain couldn't process all that.

Not to much later Marco heard the front door open. Eren must have come back, and soon after that noises came from the living room again. Jean didn't appear to wake so Marco sat back against his bed and reached out to grasp Jeans hand. Through all his sadness and darkness he felt the warmth of his hand. It had helped earlier. Maybe it would help now. Help him get through Jeans sleep cycle without fading again. He didn't know why Jean was such a light in his darkness but he knew he wouldn't make it for much longer without him.

~~~

Jean wiped the sweat from his brow with his arm. He leaned against the moving truck taking a breath. There hadn't been a lot to move over from Eren and Connie’s but it was obnoxiously hot. They hadn't wanted him to move out. Well Connie hadn't. Eren was happy to have him gone. Things between them had started to change since Jean had brought Marco home that night 6 months ago. Jean didn't understand but it didn't matter he was out of there now. It was difficult saving up the money to move out and it would be difficult to keep up on the rent because there were no records on Marco. So he couldn't do the legal jobs and he wasn't about to let Marco whore himself out, but he knew they'd make it. Marco was his good luck charm after all.

“Thirsty?” Marco asked holding out a bottle of water to him.

Jean took it and gulped half of it down, “Thanks.”

He handed it back to him. Marco drank some keeping up appearances he was human, “These boxes labeled books and movies where do you want them to go?”

“In the living room. And that other box labeled pots and pans goes in the kitchen.” Jean answered picking his box back up and walking around the building to their apartment.

The furniture had been delivered over the last couple of days. Some needed to be put back together and others just needed to be rearranged. Jean set his box in the hallway near the bathroom and watched Marco place his box near the patio door in the living room. This apartment was smaller but Jean thought it had a nice view. It faced the ocean and the breeze coming off of it was nice coming in through the open patio door.

Marco looked at him, “You should take a break Jean. We’ve been at this for a few hours.”

Jean shook his head walking back outside, “There's just a few more boxes to unload from the truck then we'll turn it in and get back. Then I'll order us a pizza and we can enjoy our first night in our own place.”

“Fine. But at least drink more water.”

“Ok mother.” Jean said chuckling as Marco glared over his shoulder at him.

Finishing the bottle of water Jean grabbed another two boxes that went to the kitchen. He really didn't have a lot of stuff even though all the boxes made it seem that way. He glanced in the truck seeing there was about 8 boxes left. Thirty minutes and they'd be done. About three of those boxes were Marco’s. Things he had shown an interest in and Jean had bought for him. Marco loved them but he cherished the odds and ends that marked certain occasions more. Jean had realized Marco loved the random moments more then the big ones. So Jean didn't make an effort to take him to special events but to places he liked. Which was fine with him. Sometimes it was nice to just have some quiet time with Marco. Enjoying his company. Teaching him even more of the world.

With the last box in the apartment Jean locked the door behind him and climbed in the truck. It wouldn't be a long walk back from his coworkers place. Though he'd get to hold Marco's hand and those were times that were rare. So he'd take them whenever he could.

Marco remained quiet on the drive over. Jean wasn't worried anymore about his freckled star being taken by depression and fading from existence. That had been a long road for them both but over the last few months Jean had found himself attracted to Marco. He wasn't exactly sure when or what had made him realize this. It could have been helping Marco through his depression. It could have been when Marco would climb into bed with him and cuddle up with him. It could have been those coupled with other things. But Jean knew he loved him. Though he was sure Marco himself just saw him as a friend still. He was determined to make a move now that they had their own place and that Jean was sure of his feelings.

Truck and keys handed back over to his coworker Jean walked beside Marco. He was used to Marco not talking. Marco was always thinking about questions to ask him to better understand the world. He slipped his hand in Marco's always grateful for how warm it was. Marco was constantly warm and glowing now, and Jean knew it was because of him.

Marco squeezed it taking pleasure in knowing Jean wasn't going to let go of holding his hand. It had always found his when he had crawled into bed next to Jean. And he'd stare at it those hours Jean slept. Memorizing each line and bump. Marco had this feeling for Jean that he couldn't explain. Just that Jeans presence was always a comfort and that he cared deeply for him. He was unsure of how to express this to Jean. He wasn't worried that Jean would leave him. Jean had told him that he wouldn't make it out there on his own and that his depression would get worse. He'd taken that to heart. Marco didn't want to regret falling anymore he didn't want to disappear.

With the pizza ordered Jean rummaged through the boxes in the living room. He was looking for his grounding rock. He’d known for a few months now what it was and he was going to put it on the shelf next to his telescope. The two most important things to him.

“What are you looking for Jean?” Marco asked pulling books out of another box to pile on the floor to organize.

Jean didn't answer until he found the rock and pulled it out of the box, “This.”

Marco knew what it was and he stood next to him, realizing Jean made the connection between him and the rock, “You know what it is now.”

“Yes. It's what's left of your body. It's how you found me. It was the only thing I ever wished for of you before you fell.”

“Yes.”

Jean placed it on the shelf and wrapped his arms around Marco's waist, “I'm glad you fell. I didn't realize I was lost until you made me realize you were more lost than I was. I hope you no longer regret falling.” Jean pulled Marco even closer and kissed him softly. He'd wanted to kiss those lips for months. The wait had been worth it. Sweet and soft. How he'd always thought Marcos lips would feel.

Marco was about to answer when he felt Jeans lips on his. Jean had explained this to him and tried to even describe the emotions. He hadn't understood back then because he didn't feel anything but now he finally understood. Kissing back he started to glow brighter. Jean did care for him the same way he had. He liked this. He really liked it and really liked doing it with Jean. He wanted to do it forever but Jean pulled back and gazed at him with love.

“I no longer regret falling Jean.”


End file.
